Materials
Materials are items randomly dropped by bloons and other foes that can be used to forge various enhancements at the Synthesis Workshop. Materials Aura Stone Aura Stones are fairly rare, and glow blue. Appearance: Aura Stones are highly metalic rainbow spheres with a strange blue glow Foes that drop this item: Bloons: Enigma: 2% Aura Cruiser: 1% Aura Bloon: 0.4% Other: Aura Barrier (Normal and Chaos): 0.5% Aura Barrier (Corrupted Chaos): 0.4% Enhancements requiring this item: Chaos and Entropy (10) Turrets requiring this item: None yet. Bloontonium Bloontonium is a highly abundant material and a form of fuel for enhancements. All bloon foes have at least a slight chance of dropping it. Appearance: Bloontonium resembles the blue blops in Bloons Super Monkey Foes that drop this item: Bloons: The Glitch: 100% The Chaos Glitch: 100% λ0: 70% Ultimate Cybloon Juggernaut: 30% ZOMG: 10% Enigma : 9% LEAD: 7% BFB: 3% Shadow Cruiser: 1.3% Aura Cruiser: 1.2% MOAB: 1% Crystal Bloon: 0.7% Entropy Bloon: 0.7% Glass Bloon: 0.6% Cybloon M2: 0.6% Dark Bloon: 0.5% Ceramic Bloon: 0.5% Aura Bloon: 0.5% Titanium Bloon: 0.4% Rainbow Bloon: 0.4% Electro Bloon: 0.3% Zebra Bloon: 0.3% Cybloon M0: 0.2% Cybloon M1: 0.2% Frozen Bloon: 0.2% Lead Bloon: 0.2% Black Bloon: 0.2% White Bloon: 0.2% Purple Bloon: 0.2% Turbo Bloon: 0.1% Pink Bloon 0.1% Yellow Bloon 0.1% Green Bloon 0.1% Blue Bloon 0.1% Red Bloon 0.1% Other: None Enhancements requiring this item: These are the enhancements requiring Bloontonium to forge. All enhancements require bloontonium to run. Chaos Temple (1400) Shadow Anihilation (1200) Singularity Ray (1100) Cloaking Device (400) Chaos and Entropy (200) Blimp Sabotage (100) Turrets requiring this item: Radar Turret (15) Cryo Turret (10 normal, 15 pro) Bolt Stone A highly rare material containing the essence of lightning. Appearance: The bolt stone is spherical, slightly metallic, and of a yellow color Foes that drop this item: Bloons: λ0: 50% Electro Bloon: 0.1% Other: None Enhancements requiring this item: Singularity Ray (15) Chaos and Entropy (5) Chaos Temple (4) Turrets requiring this item: Laser Turret (1 normal, 2 pro) Radar Turret (0 normal, 2 pro) Bottled Darkness You'd better be careful with this stuff. It's probably dangerous. Appearance: It looks like a small corked flask containing a mysterious black liquid. Foes that drop this item: Bloons: The Chaos Glitch: 35% λ0: 15% Ultimate Cybloon Juggernaut: 8% Enigma: 4% LEAD: 2% ZOMG: 2% Shadow Cruiser: 0.5% Dark Bloon: 0.4% Entropy Bloon: 0.3% Black Bloon: 0.1% Other: None Enhancements requiring this item: Chaos Temple (100) Shadow Anihilation (70) Blimp Sabotage (50) Chaos and Entropy (50) Singularity Ray (15) Turrets requiring this item: Micromissile Turret (1) Chaos Stone A rare stone containing the essence of chaos and destruction. Foes that drop this item: Bloons: The Chaos Glitch: 40% Entropy Bloon: 0.3% Other: Aura Barrier (Corrupted Chaos): 0.2% Aura Barrier (Chaos): 0.1% Enhancements requiring this item: Chaos and Entropy (40) Chaos Temple (30) Shadow Anihilition (5) Turrets requiring this item: None yet. Clay Fragment A fragment of broken clay. Not very useful. Appearance It looks like a small chunk of a ceramic bloon's shell. Foes that drop this item: Bloons: Ceramic Bloon: 0.5% Dark Bloon: 0.1% Other: None Enhancements requiring this item: None yet. Turrets requiring this item: None yet. Crystal Shard A magical crystal fragment. Appearance: Like a piece of broken glass, but it's a little shinier and has a strange white glow Foes which drop this item: Bloons: Crystal Bloon: 0.4% Other: None Enhancements requiring this item: Chaos and Entropy (5) Turrets requiring this item: Laser Turret (0 normal, 1 pro) Radar Turret (0 normal, 1 pro) Energy Potion A mysterious potion with abundant energy. Appearance: A small flask containing a bright blue-violet liquid Foes which drop this item: Bloons: Electro Bloon: 0.2% Turbo Bloon: 0.2% Purple Bloon: 0.1% Other: Aura Barrier: 0.5% (Normal)/ 0.4% (Chaos)/0.2% (Corrupted Chaos) Enhancements requiring this item: Cloaking device (10) Turrets requiring this item: None yet. Glass A piece of broken glass. There's nothing particularly special about it. Appearance: A piece of broken glass Foes which drop this item: Bloons: Glass Bloon: 0.5% Crystal Bloon: 0.4% Other: None Enhancements requiring this item: Cloaking Device (20) Turrets requiring this item: Radar Turret (2) Glitched Core A rare computer core with a variety of... unique ''bugs '''Appearance:' A strange spherical machine covered with sockets Foes which drop this item: Bloons: The Glitch: 100% The Chaos Glitch: 100% λ0: 5% Cybloon Ω (Final Form): 5% Other: None Enhancements requiring this item: Shadow Anihilation (1) Chaos Temple (1) Singularity Ray (1) Turrets requiring this item: Micromissile Turret (0 normal, 1 pro) Ice Stone A stone that seems to absorb heat, leaving the air around it strangely chilled. Appearance: A small blue-white sphere Foes which drop this item: Bloons: Frozen Bloon: 0.2% White Bloon: 0.1% Other: None Enhancements requiring this item: None yet Turrets requiring this item: Cryo turret (2 normal, 4 pro) Processor Chip A highly versatile computer chip Appearance: A computer chip in a black plastic casing marked with the number 104. Foes which drop this item: Bloons: The Glitch: 100% The Chaos Glitch: 100% λ0: 20% Ultimate Cybloon Juggernaut: 12% Enigma: 3% LEAD: 2% ZOMG: 1% Cybloon M1: 0.4% Cybloon M0: 0.3% Other: None Enhancements requiring this item: Shadow Anihilation (3) Singularity Ray (2) Cloaking Device (1) Blimp Sabotage (1) Turrets requiring this item: All turrets require 1 each Rainbow Dust A mysterious multicolored dust with magical properties Appearance: A shiny multicolored powder Foes which drop this item: Bloons: Rainbow Bloon: 0.3% Glass Bloon: 0.1% Crystal Bloon: 0.1% Other: None Enhancements requiring this item: Festivistic Magic (20) Chaos and Entropy (10) Turrets requiring this item: None yet. Scrap Metal Assorted scrap metal with a variety of uses. Appearance: A loosely packed clump of scrap metal Foes which drop this item: Bloons: λ0: 100% Ultimate Cybloon Juggernaut: 60% LEAD: 5% Aura Barrier (Cybernetic): 0.9% Cybloon M3: 0.5% Titanium Bloon: 0.3% Cybloon M1: 0.2% Lead Bloon: 0.2% Other: None Enhancements requiring this item: Shadow Anihilation (100) Blimp Sabotage (10) Turrets requiring this item: Laser Turret (3) Micromissile Turret (3) Radar Turret (3) Cryo Turret (2) Titanium Dioxide An abundant titanium compound often used in white paint. Appearance: A white powder Foes which drop this item: λ0: 12% LEAD: 2% Enigma: 1% Titanium Bloon: 0.3% Enhancements requiring this item: Shadow Anihilation (75) Turrets requiring this item: None yet. Special Materials These materials can only be obtained during special events Candy Cane Powder Candy cane powder is a red and white powder. Rainbow bloons have a 5% chance of dropping it during the christmas event. Enhancements requiring this item: Festivistic Magic (100) Turrets requiring this item: None yet. Maple Syrup On Waffle Day, all bloons ceramic and under have a 0.3% chance of dropping a small bottle of maple syrup Enhancements requiring this item: Festivistic Magic (1) Turrets requiring this item: None yet. Candy Corn During the halloween event, all bloons purple and under have a 0.6% chance of dropping a piece of candy corn. Enhancements requiring this item: None yet Turrets requiring this item: None yet Turkey During the thanksgiving event, all blimps have a 40% chance of dropping a whole turkey! Enhancements requiting this item: None yet Turrets requring this item: None yet Category:Loot Items Category:Items